


No Fun Like This

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Satya's sick. Her wives hold her.





	No Fun Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unholy_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/gifts).



> For my dear friend Cait.

Satya's breaths were shallow and raspy, her skin feverishly hot, her hands trembling even in sleep. Even sandwiched securely between her two wives, she shivered. Amelie and Sombra had done everything they could, but the illness had to run it's course. As Satya slept now, Sombra was basically being a giant cat, sprawled across Satya's lap with her arms thrown around her waist, nuzzling pathetically into her stomach.

"Amelita." she whined, "How much longer do we have to wait?" Amelie sat behind Satya, strong arms pulling her close, her chin resting on the unwashed dark hair. She didn't get sick anymore, but it didn't sit right with her to see her stoic wife in such a disorderly state.

"We can wake her in an hour for her next dose." Amelie replied, nudging Sombra lovingly with her bare foot, "But then we must let her sleep again."

"I don't want her to sleep anymore." Sombra pressed an absent kiss to Satya's stomach, "That's all she's done for the past three days."

"Cherie, if she doesn't sleep, she can't get better." Amelie chided. Sombra opened her mouth to retort, but a hitch in Satya's breathing stopped her.

"Ugh, so loud." came an imperceptible rasp that had both Amelie and Sombra jolting.

"You should be asleep, cherie." Amelie scolded gently, her hand rubbing relaxing circles in Satya's shoulders. Satya sighed.

"You woke me." her voice sounded almost pouty, "Too loud. Was having good dreams, too."

"Oh?" Sombra grinned, "What about?"

"Lucio." Satya answered, restraining a giggle at how quickly Sombra deflated, "Jailing him, that is."

"I hate you sometimes." Sombra muttered, reburying her face into Satya's stomach, "One day I'll start using someone to tease you like that."

"I volunteer." Amelie deadpanned, drawing weak chuckle from Satya.

"You already do." she rasped, "All the time."

"Which is why you need to stop talking and go back to sleep for another forty five minutes." Sombra poked her, "We miss you, Satya. You're no fun like this."

"Oui. Are you going to deprive Sombra of your entertaining company?" Amelie asked. Satya knew they were right, but her illness made her stubborn. Amelie laughed at the frankly adorable expression on the normally demure woman.

"Sleep, amour." she said softly, "For us."

"Listen to Araña, tesora." Sombra booped her nose playfully, "We'll be here when you wake up." Satya seemed like she was still going to argue, but Amelie started humming, and Satya knew she'd never win. Sombra and Amelie were warm and soft, two solid presences grounding her in reality. Her eyes fluttered shut as she rested her hands on Sombra's back and Amelie's arm, Amelie's voice combined with the gentle rhythmic tapping of Sombra's fingers on her skin lulling her back to sleep.


End file.
